


To go where 'home' is for me

by moonlight_mercenary



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Love, gonna add tags as I write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_mercenary/pseuds/moonlight_mercenary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama runs into Hinata and realizes some things he wish he shouldn't have in the first place. Apparently, it's not just Hinata he would run into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Reunion/s

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this first chapter because my writing life been dormant for quite a while, and I hope that I'll be somehow motivated to write more soon.
> 
> Not proofread.

City lights had faded out the view of the stars above the winter sky. This, Kageyama would have not noticed, as he walked-- _stumbled_ \-- out of the place he spent drinking the night in, if he had been the same from back then. Rather, he wished he could actually stay oblivious as before, when his thoughts were only for his sport, but perhaps it goes away the more you get aware of yourself, acknowledged (not necessarily named) feelings included.

 

On a brighter note, compared to the neon lights in the bar, the soft yellow lights the night city gives him is probably better for Kageyama to relax a little and think over things and recall more details, specifically about what happened just a few moments earlier.

* * *

"Do you remember Kiyoko-san? I mean, the really beautiful manager we had back when we were first years?" Hinata beamed at him, over their drinks on the counter.

 

Kageyama had actually been surprised at first to see Hinata. It's been a long time since he saw the latter in person. As he noticed, Hinata had gotten fitter and more adult-like in his built, but his face retained its youthfulness. Not like there is also much change in himself, though. _It's only been a few years_ , Kageyama reminded himself.

 

But what surprised him more is that Hinata suddenly brought the older manager up when Kageyama asked how he has been doing.

 

"Of course I remember her," _you even had a huge crush on her_. Kageyama followed up in his thoughts. He remembers most of the things he had observed about Hinata, and recalled them fondly every time he thinks about Hinata.

 

"Actually, we're... together now." Hinata said, a little softer but still audible through the music in the bar. "Ah, I just thought I had to tell you because it's been a while since we last saw each other in person and, yeah," Hinata trailed off. "How are you though?" He asked in return, beaming.

 

_Oh_.

 

How is he? Kageyama just felt like his guts were punched right at that moment. He didn't really understand why, but it felt rather like his heart dropped right to his stomach. It was internally painful and he couldn't pinpoint exactly why. He already knew at the back of this mind that this would happen, so why?

 

He is supposed to be happy though, at least his high school best friend is finally with someone he had liked for so long. Hinata himself actually seemed really happy, so he should be too, as a friend would.

 

Instead, he felt selfish, but he knew he should keep it to himself. He had already gone through enough back then to know that his reactions in things like this might make things worse instead of how he wanted it to be.

 

Speaking of feelings... he also felt nauseous. It's probably the sudden increase of the amount of alcohol he had been drinking while talking to Hinata finally taking its toll. He did not even notice that until then. Funny, he supposed his body knew more than he himself did, that he needed to drink a lot more tonight, even after a long day. But the turning of his stomach isn't a funny thing, really.

 

"Sorry, I need to go home," Kageyama excused himself, which left Hinata looking confused.

 

"I'll see you again, right--"

 

"Yeah, idiot, there's a next time. And, uhh, congratulations."

 

He felt torn; he wanted to talk to Hinata as much as he wanted to sort out how he felt and why he felt that, but he really felt like he would pass out anytime soon.

 

And finally left the bar, he did.

* * *

 Going back, if there was one thing he had been glad about, it was that he hadn't said anything unnecessary that would even probably risk what he had with Hinata. Kageyama's actually proud how his control over his emotions are stronger now, compared to before. _Compared to those times Hinata even read me to the point of getting worried_ , he thinks to himself.

 

Kageyama decided to take a detour to a place near his home. Anything with trees, trees had repeatedly helped him calm down in these kinds of nights, nights when he finds himself on his limit due to alcohol and stress. Even if he ends up sleeping in there, at least he wouldn't really stand out, he thinks. He would rather stay here to sober up than reach his apartment drunk and possibly making a mess.

 

He sat beside a tree, in the side just right to be able to view the building he lives in. He waits until he's back to just the right amount of tipsy. He let his thoughts drift away: to the unexpected reunion, to hoping for a next time, to another world he could feel content in.

* * *

"Kageyama?"

 

He didn't know when he exactly fell asleep, or how long he did fall asleep. He blinked his eyes open and first saw the blurred orbs of the still bright city lights. _Ah, it hasn't been long_. His head throbbed, but he paid it little attention.

 

Kageyama turned around to the source of the voice who called his name to wake him up. Half his brain registered that it wasn't Hinata, while half of it was torn between hoping that it was him and hoping that it was not him.

 

It turned out, the majority of his brain was right, and it was pretty unexpected, actually.

 

"Tsukishima?"

 

"What is Your Highness doing here?"

 

Great, a second unexpected reunion, this time it had the other one see him wasted and he can't hide that fact no matter what excuse he makes. Not like Kageyama saw the point of hiding anything from the bespectacled man--

 

"Just tried to rest here, didn't know I ended up taking a nap."

 

"Oh, careless as always, aren't we?"

 

\--In fact, he's somehow glad that it was Tsukishima who found him, of all people. The other may tease him, but a few years of being teammates in high school proved Kageyama that the other man can be trusted to remain quiet when it comes to secrets.

 

Kageyama stood up, an arm holding on to the trunk of the tree to support himself up. Tsukishima watched him and quietly offered to support him, in which he declined.

 

"What're you doing here anyway?" Kageyama surprised himself by actually still being able to try engage a conversation despite his state. "First it's Hinata, now it's you... Is there a reunion?" He asked with a dry humor.

 

The other's expression twisted into something Kageyama cannot quite read. Is that concern? Either that or Kageyama is just really drunk.

 

"So you met Hinata, then?" The taller man asked.

 

"Can we just not talk about it?" Kageyama gazed down to the grass.

 

Kageyama had expected to hear a _why not?_ but nothing came. He quickly turned his head back to Tsukishima out of a mix of surprise and confusion, but when he did, he suddenly like he left his brain afloat. He got dizzy, and almost went out of balance. This did not escape Tsukishima's notice, as the other quickly offered support.

 

"You've obviously had it bad, Kageyama." The shorter man didn't even want to know what Tsukishima was talking about: the alcohol or Hinata. But he couldn't care less, not with his state.

 

"I need to go home."

 

"I'll take you there."

 

Under normal circumstances, he'd refuse, but Kageyama did need help to get him home carefully. And so he let it be.

 

"Stay the night, too."

 


	2. Acquired Tastes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama has a hangover and has yet to get used to the arrangements the next day.

It was too bright when eyes were opened to reveal unfocused blue orbs. The blinds were still open in his bedroom, if not opened by someone else, Kageyama notes, At this thought alarming him, he sat up, earning himself an intense case of headache in a while.

It took a minute for his memories from last night to dawn on him. He remembered his encounter with Hinata, leaving the bar, and another encounter with Tsukishima, and him insisting for the other to stay with him when Kageyama was brought to his apartment--

Remembering that made Kageyama want to be swallowed by the bed he was sitting on. On a brighter note, his mind cleared up now, but the dull throbbing of pain on his head still resided.

He gets up from his bed, he needs to get to the kitchen to get some remedy for this painful hangover.

When he passes by the living room, he is barely surprised to see the blonde man watching TV.

"You're still here," Kageyama calls out to him. Tsukishima glances at him before returning his attention to the TV.

"I'm under your orders," Tsukishima teased him, but Kageyama didn't get the joke. He tries to recall. Nothing comes. _What orders?_

"You told me to 'stay the night', or don't you remember either?" Tsukishima answered the question on his mind, and Kageyama does remember.

"That was not an order!" He retorts, before noticing the baggages beside the sofa Tsukishima sat on. "Are those your... things? Why are they here?"

"I'm moving in here." Tsukishima said like it was a matter-of-fact.

Kageyama is taken aback. No, beyond that. Aghast is more like it. "Excuse _me_? You're moving here in _my_ place? Well, I wasn't informed." _That's so damn sudden. Impulsive. Not like the Tsukishima he knew on court_.

“Well? You are, now. I was waiting for you to wake up so I could still ask about this before moving my things here for real. Wouldn't want to see your angry face in the morning, after all, so I'm making sure it's okay with you." Tsukishima explained, and Kageyama would like to take it all in, but it's still so sudden for him.

"Why are you moving in here anyway?"

"Well, at least I won't have to go through the hassle of paying for rent, or even finding a vacant place, and at least I know you so it won't be weird--"

"I mean, why did you decide to move here?"

“I’m... trying to find a job here."

"Why here? Isn't it better to stay in Miyagi--"

"Anything but there for now," Tsukishima snaps. "--I mean, the pay is higher here, so of course I need to take my chances." He follows up, quietly.

The small mood shift didn't get unnoticed by Kageyama. But it's best to not to press further on that for now, and save it for some other time. He can’t deal with this with retorts when he just woke up. Also, Tsukishima already looked worked up enough and _that is so unlike him_. 

Kageyama's curiosity was pushed aside when his head starts to ache again.

"Meds for your headache are already on the counter on your kitchen. I knew you'll get a massive headache from last night.” Kageyama ignored the smug tone from Tsukishima.

So it looks like Tsukishima's already got used to his apartment so quickly. Kageyama hopes he could get used to the other's presence as well pretty soon. He goes to the kitchen counter to find pain relievers as well as water mixed with honey and lime.

 _Nice_. He could really get used to this arrangement, then.

He takes in the meds and goes back to the living area, where Tsukishima lowered the volume on the television. Whatever reason, it helped Kageyama recover quicker from his hangover.

He gave the go signal. "You can unpack your things here, I'll help. I have spare spaces in my closet, so you can make use of them too. Share the expenses with me, though." 

Tsukishima's attention was on him, and the grin plastered on the blonde's face was enough of a reaction for Kageyama.

 

* * *

 

"So, the only problem we have for now would be your bed." Kageyama said after helping Tsukishima place his things, as well as touring the latter in his home (though Tsukishima had already gotten himself really familiar with it, he learns). They went to the bedroom so Kageyama could estimate the size of an extra mattress needed--

"There's no problem there. We can share the bed."

" _Excuse me_?"

"We fit in your bed just fine last night, Kageyama, so there's no issue with getting a new bed." Tsukishima said.

Kageyama felt blood rush to his head. "Wait, wait, _wait_ , so you mean, last night, we--"

"Nothing happened to us, if that's what you were trying to ask," Tsukishima replies dismissively. Kageyama didn't even know his shoulders tensed until he was able to relax them.

"Wait... Don't tell me, the king has never even slept with anyone before--"

"Don't start with that."

"What, so it's true? I'm surprised, I was probably expecting someone, Hinata maybe, or--" Tsukishima halted his sentence when Kageyama flinched at the name mentioned.

Kageyama sat on his bed, not even bothering to be angry at the other. He didn't even know how to react.

"...What happened, exactly?" Tsukishima tried to find his way around words, and sat beside the other, with just the right distance between them. Kageyama takes it as a form of apology from the other person. But it was also a question hanging from the other since last night.

"I accidentally met Hinata last night. He asked me how I was, before going straight to tell me that he and Shimizu-san are dating."

"Shimizu-san? That manager we had back in first year high?" Kageyama nodded.

"I knew Hinata liked her, but I didn't expect that it would be like this..." Kageyama trailed off, realizing he had said too much. It was also his selfish thoughts voiced out, and they came off unexpected even to him. Tsukishima looked down at him expectantly, but there wasn't any sign of him continuing.

"So the king really does have a thing for the sunshine guy, huh?" Kageyama averted his gaze.

The room falls silent for a few moments, but Tsukishima breaks it anyway, changing the topic. "I can't go back to Miyagi until Yamaguchi and I are done with our deal."

"What deal?"

"Something idiots like you don't really have to know."

"Hey, don’t leave it hanging!"

Tsukishima just laughs. Kageyama follows shortly after, the tension from earlier now dissipated.

"Just so you know, I'll take the outer half of your bed." The taller man decided.

"Don't just go on declaring things! But fine, less things to pay." Kageyama begrudgingly agreed once more, making the other flash a grin at him.

It makes him wonder again if he will actually really get used to the four-eyed man's presence in his home. Especially his bed.

 

* * *

 

"Make sure to turn off the TV when you're about to sleep." Kageyama blankly reminded the other man in their room as he worked on his laptop on the desk across the bed. A good few weeks had already passed and he's now more or less used to the additional noises present whenever he spend his evenings.

Well, not really.

"You don't have to tell me that, you know." Tsukishima lazily replied, switching the channels from news to some documentary about reptiles.

Kageyama retorted. "The last time you told me the same thing, you fell asleep with the TV on. It's a waste on the electricity so would you please make it a habit--"

"Fine, fine. Calm down, Kageyama. Are you my mom?"

"I pay the bills here, dumbass."

"...Touché." Tsukishima dismisses, before he turned off the TV and moved to the edge of the bed to observe Kageyama instead. "What have you been doing in the laptop anyway?"

"Work." Kageyama answered while typing.

"What work?"

"I'm making an article for Monthly Volleyball."

A few moments of silence, before Tsukishima recovers with a question Kageyama should really have expected from him.

"...You're a _writer_?"

Kageyama stopped his typing and turned his seat to face the blond man. "I need another job aside from playing volleyball. Is something wrong with that? Because you're pissing me off."

"I just," Tsukishima tried to find his words. "I can't see you as a writer much as I probably see you as some royalty who prefers to order around. Maybe now I do, but still." His surprised expression tells Kageyama how genuine the surprise was, more than the teasing.

Well, on hindsight, it _is_ ridiculous for someone who wasn't so good-- rather, _really bad_ \-- at language back in high school suddenly become an article writer. But here Kageyama is, proving everyone including Tsukishima (and even himself) it's possible.

The blond man regains himself, shock from a while ago replaced with curiosity. "So, what do you usually write about?"

"Feature articles."

"So you're writing an autobiography?”

"What, no!"

Tsukishima snickered. "Just kidding. I read those sometimes, but I never really noticed you were the one who usually wrote them. It's good, though."

Wait a minute, did he just compliment Kageyama? The latter may still not be used to how the other teases him until now, but this is totally new.

"Uhh, thanks, I suppose." Kageyama managed to respond anyway, turning back to his laptop to avoid the other's gaze, and silence dawns in the room except for the sound of the keyboard. _How do we get out of this awkward situation-- Oh wait_. "That reminds me, aren't you supposed to find a job here?"

Tsukishima settled back to his side of the bed, he really wanted to avoid the question. "I don't know what to get as a job."

Kageyama saved the document and closed his laptop to face Tsukishima. "You could be anything you want, really. You're smart and everything. I can see you being a doctor or a teacher without problem.” He said sincerely.

"Heh? Is that a compliment I hear from your highness?"

"I'm being honest."

"Oh.” He caught Tsukishima off-guard, as well. "But I really don't know what to find here. I need to start first somewhere before I go higher."

Kageyama leaned back on his seat before an offer crossed his mind. "Do you want to go out sometime to give yourself some time to, uhh, decide?"

"Is that a date? Because I don't mind at all."

“N-No, it's not!” _Why did I even stutter?_

"Then it's settled~ You don't have training tomorrow, right? Tour me around, too, then we can watch Jurassic World-- it's showing, right? I _need_ to watch it. Then we can have dinner at--"

"Tsukishima!" Kageyama felt his face heat up at the other's series of suggestions.

He cleared up his schedule and agreed anyway. Is he going to really get used to this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relatively this had been a long chapter~ But that's because I've had it stored for months now. So I'm pretty sure that the next chapters will be a lot more shorter, given that I have to start from scratch. Hahaha!
> 
> It's pretty challenging to write a multi-chaptered fic ahh;;; I'll be sure to update when I'm a lot more free from school's chains next month!
> 
> Thank you for reading! ; ;

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, don't expect me to update pretty soon, though, since I'm still on a writing block of sorts? But feel free to message me on my Tumblr (shsltitanenthusiast) if you have anything in mind to suggest~


End file.
